Heroine Quest 1
Heroine Quests~~Heroine Quest 2--> ---- Chapter 1: Seed of Destiny Cost to Enter: 1 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo:+6AP Location: Mysterious Mountain Enemies Encountered:? Objective: Defeat the Golden Slime and obtain Goldie. Reward: Goldie, 500 Exp, and 1,000 Coins Dialogue: Leemo is purple, Rufa is green Leemo: "Everyone in town is talking about the new prophet girl. If possible, I'd like to ask about my future as well. I am so eager to see her! I heard she is very pretty. It's over there! This is crazy! It's full of people! He he! You must be excited too, right?" #"Actually, I wanna get back to forging swords." #"Honestly, I don't believe in any of this." #"Somehow she seems so...familiar." #Leemo: "Since we are here already, let's just... Wait, I think she is coming this way..." #Leemo: "Since we're here already, let's just...Wait, I think she is coming this way..." #Leemo: "Hah hah! Not one of your wild dreams again! Wait, I think she is coming over..." Rufa: "If you guys go to the mountains now, you will find a Golden Slime." Leemo: "What? You mean the super RARE and CUTE Golden Slime?! I used to try so hard to find them!" Rufa: "And it will be a baby slime. You will probably be able to raise it." Leemo: "Oh my! Can we go to the mountains, please?" #"All right, let's go take a look." #"Fine, whatever you say." #Leemo: "This is gonna be awesome! I've always wanted my own Goldie!" #Leemo: "Well, it's also a good opportunity to test the accuracy of her predictions." Rufa: "Although it's rather pointless to say, but please watch over your head." ~~ Enter the Mysterious Mountain ~~ Leemo: "Let's go to the forest on the left. It should be easier to find a Golden Slime there. A rare species such as the Golden Slime is usually found after finding several of its rare traces." *Event Node - "You hide under a big tree to avoid direct sunlight..." "A thick tree branch falls down and hits you right in the head!" -50 HP & Injured. Leemo: "It's ridiculous to have a tree branch fall down and hit you on the head like that! I am fine with not finding the Golden Slime. I feel so bad to get you injured for coming here with me!" #"I am Okay. Don't worry." #"Let's just finish searching the forest." #Leemo: "Okay, let's just search for a little longer." #Leemo: "Okay, let's finish this last section." Leemo: "Is that bush glowing? Quick!" Golden Slime: "Puuuu Ruuuuruuru!" Leemo: "It's a Golden Slime! Let's capture it!" Fight: Golden Slime Leemo: "W-Wait...please don't run away again... Wait, why is that bush still glowing? Whoa! There is a baby slime inside!" Baby Slime: "P-Puru! PU!" Leemo: "Hah hah! It's licking me! It's so cute! Come in here, Goldie! Jump into my pouch! He he! Having a Golden Slime in your house brings good fortune! I might become rich soon!" Quest Complete! Rufa: "You guys are back. Is the wound on your head all right?" #"I'm all right, but how did you know?" #"Did you drop the tree branch on me?" #Rufa: "I sensed it when we first met" #Rufa: "...I was here the whole time. Everyone can prove that." Rufa: "In fact, I can see into the future. They are usually blurry images of impactful events that will take place soon" "When I saw you, I saw something I've never seen before. At first, I saw your future as usual. But immediately, I saw an alternate future." Rufa: "In the first future I saw, you did not travel much, so you lacked experience and knowledge. You ended up becoming a mediocre swordsmith. In your alternate future, you managed to travel around the world and venture into many unimaginable places. You learned so much from your adventures that you eventually become one of the greatest "Swordmasters" in the world." Rufa: "I've been thinking to myself while you were away in the mountains. Perhaps seeing the possibility of a different outcome is some sort of revelation for me. Perhaps, I should see you become a "Swordmaster". I know it's all very difficult to believe. So please take the time to consider what I propose. If you decide to let me join you and guide you, please come back and find me here."